1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to below ground pullboxes for semaphores and other electrical connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently pullboxes are used which are made from a polyethylene pipe having a base, usually a square frame of four boards, resembling a picture frame, attached to the base of the base of the cylinder to help stabilize the pullbox in the hole it is placed into. Eyehook bolts are used on the inside diameter near the top to attach cables or ropes to for placing the pullbox in the ground. The eye of the eyehook bolt is adjacent the inside wall of the cylinder. No wire holders are found on the inside wall of the pullbox to support wires on the inside of the pullbox. No handles are used to move the pullbox.
An internal hoop is bolted to the polyethylene pipe near the top to act as an internal flange for supporting a cover, which is laid thereon. The pull boxes are labor intensive to assemble since the base, eyehook bolts and internal hoop are all hand assembled and bolted to the polyethylene pipe at the construction site.
Typically the pullboxes are made in one length and are not adjustable to fit different depth holes to reach wiring at different positions.
The covers on the pullboxes frequently are molded with labels on them indicating the contents of the pullbox so that different covers have to be stocked for the different purpose pullboxes.